Kazuma Himura
|kanji =オルスルアス |romanji = Himura Kazuma |alias = Mutt Dumb Mutt Zeref's Guard Dog (ゼレフの防犬, Zerefu no Bōken) Sirius (シリウス, Shiriusu) The Dog of Destruction (破壊の犬, Hakai no Inu) |name = Kazuma Himura Orthrus |race = Hellhound |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 5 ft 8 in |weight = 152 lb |hair = Silver |eyes = Golden |birthdate = August 3 X600 |blood type = AB |affiliation = Tartarus |previous affiliation = Zeref |occupation = Gate Guardian |previous occupation = Guard Dog |team = |previous team = |partner = Terrax Hellhound Sub-Zero |previous partner = None |base of operations = Cube II |status = Alive |relatives =Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Cerberus (Older Sister) Chimera Himura (Twin Brother) |curse = Apocalypse Curse Hellhound Curse |magic = Chaos Magic (Former) Sensing Magic (Former) |weapons = Rhongomyniad||rōmaji = Himura Kazuma Orusuruasu}} Appearance Human Form Kazuma is an eighteen year old of average height. His build leans slightly more towards the muscular side rather than the lean side. This is attributed to the combination of his training with Zeref and his previous job of guarding cattle. His facial expression usually has a tired look to it, which resonates with his lazy attitude. Kazuma has bright golden eyes. These eyes are framed, along with his entire face, by his silver hair that is parted down the middle. The tip of the bangs are long enough to reach a bit past the middle of his face. In addition, Kazuma's shoulder length silver hair is usually held together in a ponytail. While his hair is held together in a ponytail that is one of the only things remotely neat about his hair because his hair usually kind of looks as if he just got out of bed. Half Transformation Kazuma's demon form looks relatively the same except he has long white hair, snakes for two tails, and a pair of dog-like ears. Demon Form In terms of size, Kazuma is known to be one of the largest demons when he is in his demon form. He towers over humans like a strong and unyielding mountain. The combination of his two venomous snakes as tails and his razor sharp fangs is enough to frighten most humans. In Kazuma's demon form his eyes are blood red and coming out of the corner of each eye are red lightning shaped-like marks. Above the lightning shaped markings are a pair of black dog ears. Behind the ears, are a pair of ram horns. The underside of the ram horns are black while the top of the ram horns is red. Personality Legends of Kazuma describe him as a bloodthirsty demon who will kill anyone who gets in Zeref's way. This is completely untrue for two reasons. The first reason is that Kazuma's job was to guard cattle, not Zeref himself. The second reason is because of the fact that he was overshadowed by his sister. This caused him to develop a rather lazy and carefree personality because he believed that no one was looking out for him to begin with. This of course means that his sister and his childhood is a very sensitive topic and a sure way to anger him quickly. Kazuma has demonstrated that he is very loyal and will always pay his debts. This is shown when he swore his loyalty to Zeref after Zeref helped him control his magic power and just recently when he swore his loyalty to Sub-Zero and Naazariya for unfreezing him. This of course means where Kazuma's moral compass points is unknown because the only reason he is with dark mages is because of those two debts. As a result, despite his loyal nature, people tend to stay neutral about trusting him or not until they see Kazuma make a big decision that is not affected by anyone or anything. Relationships *Cerberus: **Kimiko Himura: **Miku Himura: **Karin Himura: History While nothing is known about Kazuma's early childhood, Kazuma was first seen in the Kimitama District when he was six years old. During his childhood, Kazuma had few friends. His giant demon form and quick temper caused most kids and their parents to stay as far away from him as possible. On top of his quick temper, his magical power was very unstable, especially when he was angry. His anger would always be followed by a tiny outburst of magical power. This outburst wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but some kids were hurt. He did have a sister known as Cerberus, but she was a very powerful and famous mage, causing Kazuma to always live under her shadow during the few times he was interacting with other demon. When Kazuma was ten years old he met the first person that was not afraid of him and didn't care about the fact that he was Cerberus's little brother. Little did Kazuma know that this man was Zeref. The man never told him his name and he taught Kazuma how to control his magical power. Finally, Kazuma mastered the art of controlling his magical power when he was fourteen years old. When that happened, the man took Kazuma to a giant room that is hidden underground. He pointed to a cluster of red cattle and told him to make sure no one harmed them. Kazuma agreed as thanks for helping him control his power and giving him the resources to learn the magic he now knows. Throughout his years of service he has fought a lot of enemies. Occasionally Zeref would send a mage to help Kazuma, but for the most part Kazuma fought alone. Everything changed for Kazuma four years later when he was eighteen years old. What started this change was a strong Devil Slayer named Hercules who said he would defeat Kazuma and take the cattle. With that, the legendary battle began between two very powerful mages. In the beginning they looked equal in strength, but as the battle continued it looked as if Kazuma was actually going to win. He was too focused in the battle that he didn't sense a powerful Winter Magic mage sneaking up on him. When Kazuma had finally noticed the mage, it was too late. The mage had already touched him and put him in a cryostasis state. As time passed on, most people began to view the story of Kazuma as only a myth. The few people who knew he existed, were power hungry and wanted to free and then tame Kazuma. Every one of those power hungry mages died a mysterious death. Many rumors were started regarding Kazuma's supposed death. Some believe that the Celestial Spirit King admired Kazuma so much that upon entering Cryostasis the Celestial Spirit King turned Kazuma's soul into a Celestial Spirit named Sirius. A lot of Celestial Wizards tried to find his key, but the key was never found. This fact caused many historians to believe that that rumor is false. One day, many years later a man and a woman found a path that leads to the room where Kazuma was sealed. There were a lot of obstacles in the way, but they were able to get to Kazuma's location with ease. Once, they were there, the man used his powers over ice to unfreeze Kazuma from his long sleep. Synopsis Equipment *'Rhongomyniad:' The Rhongomyniad (Spirit Striker Slayer) is a double headed spear and the physical manifestation of Kazuma's curse power. It is said that Kazuma's father brought this spear to existence by using his own curse power. Since, this spear is a physical manifestation of Kazuma's curse power this spear has a couple of unique abilities. One of which is the ability to summon the spear quickly and effortlessly without using Requip. This spear is also very powerful and durable. It is durable enough to withstand Kimiko's breath attack without receiving a scratch and powerful enough to easily cut through the ground to create fissures or inflict wounds that take a long time to heal, regardless of the target's regeneration abilities. Curse and Abilities Apocalypse Curse Hellhound Curse The Hellhound Curse is a type of Curse that is believed to an omen of death. According to legend, anyone who witnesses this Curse two times will surely die. This legend was generated from the fact that very few people have fought against this Curse and lived. The Hellhound Curse is a type of Curse that allows Kazuma to produce and control crimson red-colored energy that has a very foul odor and presence. This energy, known as hellhound energy, is shown to have incredible destructive power as well as have the ability to move around at incredible speeds. However, these traits are not what makes this Curse so lethal. What makes the energy dangerous and feared is how it can seemingly “chips” away the victims soul every time it touches the target. This causes the opponent's lifespan and will to live to decrease by a small amount. If exposed to the energy enough, the opponent's lifespan could decrease to zero, resulting in death. Kazuma's skill with this Curse allows him to affect it in many different ways such as making it explosive or cold. *'Soul Destroying Claws:' Kazuma extends his claws on one or both of his hands before cloaking his claws in hellhound energy. The hellhound energy is then pressurized, increasing its destructive power. With a swipe of that hand, he is able to unleash three large crescent blades of hellhound energy. The crescent blades of hellhound energy are sharp enough to slice through a bunch of buildings in a row without any sign of slowing down and it has also shown the ability to slice through a half inch slab of diamond with ease. Hellhound Physiology When Kazuma ate a lacrima with his sister's magic power imbued in it, given to him by Sub-Zero his physiology changed drastically as his true power awakened. He lost the ability to use magic and in exchange he gained the ability to use Curses, but not just any Curses. Two Curses that were previously believed to have only one user: Apocalypse Curse and Hellhound Curse. These Curses are no ordinary Curses as each of them belonged to one of his parents, both of which are primordial demons. The Apocalypse Curse came from his father while the Hellhound Curse came from his mother. As Kazuma is currently the only non-artifical child of these primordial demons, he possesses large amounts of curse power, even by archdemon standards. *'Supernatural Physical Prowess:' **'Semi-Immortaility:' **'Accelerated Healing:' **'Greatly Enhanced Senses:' ***'Soul Detection:' **'Venomous Bite:' *'Incredible Spearmanship Proficiency:' *'Fast Learner:' *'Animus:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Demon Form:' **'Greatly Augmented Curse Power:' **'Increased Physical Prowess:' *'Half Transformation:' **'Augmented Curse Power:' **'Nether Manipulation:' **'Retractable Claws:' Curse Power Kazuma has an enormously large reserves of curse power. His reserves of curse power is almost on par with his fathers, making it very close to being on primordial levels. It seems that his curse power is still somewhat affected by the magic he used to use. This is shown by how he is able to use raw curse power to perform some of his most basic Chaos Magic spells such as: Demon Wolf Explosion, Lightning Strike, Flame Pillar, and Cursed Gale. These four spells are now considered as Cursed Skills and they are performed in the same way they were performed before Kazuma awakened his abilities except with curse power. Former Magic and Abilities Chaos Magic Chaos Magic is a Caster Magic that Kazuma learned from a book that Zeref gave him. Chaos Magic is a magic that allows Kazuma to disrupt the balance of the physical and metaphysical plane in order to cause very destructive effects. This is done by manifesting his magic power and giving it very unnatural and destructive properties. Kazuma can then discharge the magic power from his body in order to create various disasters, use it as a destructive form of energy, bend opponent's senses to his whim, and form weapons made out of elements. Due to Kazuma's talent as a mage and how versatile this magic is, Kazuma can combat almost any form of magic he is facing. Hex Magic also allows Kazuma to grab thing telekinetically. Seemingly an advanced version of his telekinetic abilities, Kazuma is able to levitate off the ground or even fly. Lastly, Chaos Magic gives Kazuma the ability to force the environment to do his bidding. This allows him to use abilities such as create earthen armor or shields, create living earthen constructs, summon lightning from the sky or release it from his body, and even produce and control fire. *Demon Wolf Fang Explosion *'Lightning Strike:' Kazuma extends his hand towards the sky releases a discharge of his destructive magic power towards the sky. He then gestures downward, which causes a lightning bolt to streak down from the sky and strike his opponent. **'Cursed Dragon of Lightning:' Cursed Dragon of Lightning is an extremely powerful spell. According to Kimiko, this spell may possibly be the strongest lightning-based spell in existence. To activate the spell, Kazuma releases an aura of destructive magic power as he raises his right hand toward the sky in order to create a huge imbalance in the sky. This imbalance causes a lot of very ominous cumulonimbus cloud to form in the sky. Shortly after the creation of these clouds rain begins to heavily fall from the sky and the battlefield becomes engulfed in the sound of the thunder. A couple seconds after the first sound of thunder, lightning streaks down from the sky, hits Kazuma's aura, then it returns to the clouds. As soon as the lightning hits the aura, the lightning is infused with portion of the destructive magic power. When the lightning returns to the clouds, the destructive magic power in the lightning merges with the clouds. This causes the clouds to produce a large number of lightning bolts. However, instead of streaking down they accumulate to a central point far above Kazuma's head. The accumulated lightning immediately molds itself into a giant serpentine creature that is made out of the lightning. Kazuma directs the serpent made out of lightning toward the target by lowering his hand. Since lightning travels at 224,000 mph, Kazuma once commented on how this spell is impossible to dodge. When the serpent makes contact with the target it creates a very powerful and large explosion of lightning. According to Kazuma, the explosion is powerful enough to easily level an entire city. This spell saps Kazuma of almost all of his magic power, leaving him to exhausted to even move. *'Flame Pillar:' Kazuma extends his arm and releases a discharge of destructive magic power from his hand. Once it has been discharged, he focuses the destructive magic power to the oxygen and ethernano that is currently surrounding his foe. This increases the temperature of these substances to the point that it ignites, causing the opponent to briefly be surrounded in a pillar of flames. *'Demon Earthquake:' Kazuma places his hands on the ground and flows his destructive magic power into the ground. This causes the ground to shake violently. The strength of the earthquake depends on how much destructive magic power is used. That means Kazuma is capable of producing earthquakes of varying magnitudes ranging from an earthquake that can barely be felt to earthquakes so powerful that they can collapse buildings as well as cause other widespread destruction. *'Cursed Gale:' Kazuma extends his arm and releases a pulse of destructive magic power into the air. This action creates an imbalance in the atmosphere that results in blast of gale force winds to be released from Kazuma's hands. Due to the nature of the imbalance, it seems like the blast of wind is capable of follow opponent's movements like a homing missile for a short period of time. This blast is shown to be strong enough to knock down entire buildings with ease. *'Enraiha:' Enraiha (炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy) is a close-range spell that uses the destructive magic. While Demon Wolf Fang Explosion is Kazuma's most used spell, Enraiha is his signature spell. To perform the spell, Kazuma's concentrates on the center of one or both of his palms. This causes destructive magic power to appear in his hand in the shape of a sphere. The sphere is shown to be large enough to comfortable fit in Kazuma's hands Kazuma then makes the sphere highly compact by adding more destructive magic power while compressing it to keep it at its original size. This causes the color of the sphere to become pitch black. Once turning black, Kazuma rotates the magic power within the sphere at incredible speeds. Once the magic power within the sphere is rotating, the sphere becomes self-sustaining. This means Kazuma can keep the sphere in his hand as long as he wants until he uses it. When the sphere makes contact with the opponent it causes the target to launched backwards with incredible force. This power of this spell is strong enough severely injure foes or even knock some opponent's out with a single hit. This spell received its name because of how opponents have commented on how the pain caused by this spell feels like they are being burned and electrocuted at the same time. Sensing Magic Sensing Magic is a type of magic that greatly augments Kazuma's ability to sense magic power as well as give him the ability to sense fire and all forms of electricity. With this magic, Kazuma is able to sense heat, electromagnetic waves, and all forms of energy. The range of Kazuma's sensing ability with this magic is solely dependent on how much magic power he uses. The more magic power he uses, the clearer he is able to sense these things and the wider the range will become. *'Orthrus's Sense:' This spell allows a user to predict the next spell or movement an opponent is going to make by only continually concentrating on an opponent's magical power. No one aside from Kazuma knows the specifics of how this spell is performed exactly, but Kazuma has stated that he focuses on an opponent's magical power so deeply that he feels as if it is his own. He has also said, it is a lot easier to do this if his eyes closed, which suggests that it is impossible to do with his eyes open. *'Orthrus's Radar:' Hellhound Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess and Regeneration:' Kazuma is a hellhound who possesses enormous physical prowess. Even by mage standards, Kazuma's physical prowess is considered unnatural and far above what should be possible. With his strength alone, Kazuma is able to cause a medium sized building to crumple with only a single punch. Using his raw speed, Kazuma is able to create afterimages or even move quickly enough to temporarily disappear from sight. Kazuma's supernatural agility, allows him to go into and out of any bodily position in the air and on the ground with ease. Kazuma's supernatural reflexes allows him to easily react to things at a moment's notice. Kazuma's most notable physical trait is his endurance and stamina. Possibly because of how stubborn he is, Kazuma never seems to be exhausted. Kazuma's supernatural durability contributes a bit to his endurance and speed. Kazuma is hardly ever sore and it takes a lot in order to hurt him. **'Enhanced and Venomous Bite:' Kazuma's jaws are a lot stronger than most demons. This allows him to bite through objects that most demons would fine impossible. His snakes that are his tails as well as his actual bite is shown to have venom. The venom is a neurotoxin and the effects usually show within half an hour. **'Immense Spearmanship Proficiency:' Kazuma is widely known for his skills with wielding a spear. ***'Spear Arts:' ****Spear Pressure **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Night Vision:' *'Expert Learner:' In the similar way that Zeref is an expert teacher, Kazuma is a fast an expert learner. He is able to master things in half the time that it would take a normal demon or human to master the same thing. This means that he has great potential. *'Demon Form:' **'Dramatic Increase of Physical Prowess:' **'Dramatic Increase of Magic Power:' **'Ethernano Absorption:' While all mages can turn the Ethernano from the atmosphere into their own magical power when they are running low on magic, Kazuma's ability to do this a bit different when he is in his demon form. *'Demon Form's Seal:' Kazuma's demon form is so powerful that his mother placed sealing tablets all over Kazuma's body when he was a baby. The seals are so powerful that the only known way to remove them is when he dies or when Kimiko infuses her magic power in them. These tablets restrain Kazuma's demon form and part of his power, if Kazuma were to ever try to enter his demon form, he would feel a choking like sensation around his neck. In addition, the only way Kazuma can enter his demon form is if he asks a Devil Slayer for permission. However, Kazuma is able to enter his half transformed state safely without permission. *'Half Transformation:' Half Transformation is the name of the ability that allows Kazuma to transform into a state that is in-between his human form and demon form. While this form is nowhere near as powerful as Kazuma's demon form, it is still very powerful nevertheless. **'Increase of Physical Prowess:' When Kazuma enters his demon form, his physical prowess reaches new heights. **'Increase of Magic Power:' Magical Power Kazuma's most defining trait is his enormous amount of magical power. As a kid, his magical power was uncontrollable that only by being tutored by Zeref was he able to control it. *Magic Ray *"Monster" Aura *'Magic Transfer:' Kazuma is powerful enough to transfer his some magic and his magical power to another individual. Quotes *"It's always Cerberus this! Cerberus that! It makes me sick!" - Kazuma's jealousy of his sister *"No one is allowed to kill my sister, but me. Once I do, I will finally get the respect I deserve!" - Kazuma discovering his path in life. Trivia *The spell "Orthrus Sense" is based of a technique I made on Naruto Fanon called "Kitsune Sense." *Kazuma's history was inspired by the myth of Orthrus. *Kazuma's appearance was based on Nora from the manga Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom. *Orthrus's Radar is based on how an IC chip in Btooom works. *Enraiha is based on the Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Rasengan techniques in the manga/anime: Naruto. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Tartarus (Six)